Użytkownik:Violetta122
Violetta ( Martina Stoessel) ''to dziewczyna, która nie jest świadoma swojego talentu do śpiewania. Odziedziczony po swojej matce, słynnej piosenkarce, która zginęła w wypadku gdy Violetta miała 5 lat. Jej ojciec Germán (Diego Ramos) to człowiek sukcesu, który pragnie chronić córkę ukrywając przeszłość, aby nie podążyła tą samą drogą co jej matka. Po tragicznym wypadku Violetta wraz z ojcem przeniosła się do Madrytu. Wychowywana samotnie, z dala od rówieśników. Ojciec świadomy talentu córki pozwalał jej na kontakt z muzyką, ale jedynie na lekcje gry na pianinie. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy wrócili do rodzinnego miasta, Buenos Aires. Violetta rozpoczęła naukę gry na fortepianie w prestiżowej szkole muzycznej „Studio 21". To tu poznała swoją ciocię Angie (Clara Alonso), nauczycielkę i trenerkę, która uświadomiła ją o wielkim potencjale, jaki w niej drzemie. Zaczęła nawiązywać także nowe znajomości, które będą towarzyszyć jej w nauce i życiu. VIOLETTA sezon pierwszy bohaterowie pierwszoplanowi *'Violetta Castillo'(Martina Stoessel)- Violetta to bardzo utalentowana nastolatka, wychowująca się pod okiem surowego i nadopiekuńczego ojca, który ukrywa przed nią wszelkie informacje o jej zmarłej matce. Violetta powraca do rodzinnego Buenos Aires w Argentynie, gdzie poznaje swoją guwernantkę Angie, która tak na prawdę jest jej ciotką, chcącą wyjawić jej całą prawdę o jej matce. *'León Verdas''' (Jorge Blanco) – pochodzi z bogatej rodziny. León jest uczniem szkoły muzycznej i posiada wielki potencjał. Początkowo zamierzał zdobyć serce Violetty, tylko po to, by odegrać się na Tomásie, który podobał się jego dziewczynie, Ludmile. Później się w niej zakochał. W późniejszym czasie staje się rozdarty pomiędzy muzyką a motocrossem, ostatecznie jednak wybiera muzykę. *'Tomás Heredia' (Pablo Espinosa) – Chłopak z Hiszpanii. W Buenos Aires odkrywa swój talent i zaczyna pracę jako asystent Beto, a potem uczęszcza do szkoły muzycznej. W swoich piosenkach ukazuje uczucia i swój charakter. *'Francesca Cauviglia' (Lodovica Comello) – jest bystrą i bardzo koleżeńską dziewczyną. Wie, że nauka w szkole muzycznej kosztuje jej rodzinę wiele wyrzeczeń. Urodziła się we Włoszech, podobnie jak jej brat, Luca. Francesca była zakochana w Tomásie i na początku nieco zazdrosna o Violettę. W szkole Francesca kumplowała się z Camilą i Maxim. *'Camila Torres' (Candelaria Molfese) – zabawna, wesoła i ma bardzo silne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Walczy o swoje przekonania i zdolna jest zrobić wszystko dla swoich znajomych. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Maxi i Francesca. Camila marzy o karierze piosenkarki. *'Maxi Ponte' (Facundo Gambandé) – najlepszy tancerz w szkole muzycznej, specjalizuje się w tańcu ulicznym. Jest zabawny, pomysłowy, bystry i pełen ambitnych planów na przyszłość. Wie, że jego życie będzie związane z muzyką. Gra na keyboardzie i syntezatorze. Tworzy też basowe podkłady na swoim komputerze i marzy, by pewnego dnia wydać własną płytę. Łatwo się zakochuje, ale nie ma zbyt wiele szczęścia do dziewczyn, więc często wpada w tarapaty, próbując przekonać do siebie swoją wybrankę. *'Natalia „Naty”' (Alba Rico Navarro) – jest prawą ręką Ludmiły, choć czasem pełni bardziej rolę dziewczyny na posyłki. Jest ładna, ale nie olśniewająca. Pasją jej życia jest moda. Naty jest doskonałą tancerką i piosenkarką, ale Ludmiła nie pozwala jej zabłysnąć tak, jak na to zasługuje. *'Ludmiła Ferro' (Mercedes Lambre) – jest odlotową, efektowną uczennicą szkoły muzycznej. Stara się być divą, ale jednocześnie jest arogancką kłamczuchą oraz manipulantką. Ma obsesję na punkcie swojego wizerunku i pragnie bez przerwy znajdować się w centrum zainteresowania. Zawsze sięga po to, czego chce. Jak każdy czarny charakter, ma swojego poplecznika: Natalię. *'Ángeles „Angie”' Carrara (Clara Alonso) – żywiołowa, rozrywkowa, charyzmatyczna, kochająca muzykę i sztukę. Jest siostrą zmarłej żony Germána. Po śmierci swojej siostry Angie bezskutecznie próbowała skontaktować się siostrzenicą, więc gdy ta wróciła do Buenos Aires, udała, że jest jej nową guwernantką tylko po to, aby móc być blisko niej. Angie jest też nauczycielką śpiewu i w tajemnicy przed Germánem odkryła przed Violettą jej wokalny talent. Zrobi wszystko, by chronić i dbać o swoją siostrzenicę. *'Germán Castillo' (Diego Ramos) – ojciec Violetty. Genialny inżynier, właściciel międzynarodowej przedsiębiorstwa budowlanego. Jest inteligentny i surowy. Po śmierci żony stał się nadopiekuńczy wobec Violetty, ale pod płaszczykiem stanowczości skrywa naprawdę wielkie serce. Starając się to ukryć, tak naprawdę zakochany jest w swojej szwagierce – Angie. bohaterowie drugoplanowi *'Andrés Calixto' (Nicolás Garnier) – najlepszy przyjaciel Leóna. Jest odrobinę niezdarny i roztrzepany, a także niezwykle asertywny. Czasem trzeba mu coś dwa razy powtórzyć, ale i tak jest bardzo pewny siebie. *'Braco' (Artur Logunov) – inteligentny i odrobinę szalony. Wydaje się żyć we własnym świecie. Doskonały tancerz, specjalizujący się w poppingu i hip-hopie. Po wyglądzie i akcencie można poznać, że jest obcokrajowcem, ale nigdy nie zdradził, skąd tak naprawdę pochodzi. Mówi kilkoma językami. *'Napo' (Rodrigo Velilla) – zgodnie ze swym imieniem, Napo ma w sobie coś z Napoleona. Jest dobrym kumplem i wiecznie szuka akceptacji otoczenia. Do egzaminu wstępnego przystąpił wspólnie z Violettą i zdał go bez problemu dzięki wielkiemu talentowi do śpiewu i tańca. *'Federico' (Ruggero Pasquarelli) – zwycięzca szkolnego konkursu, w drugim sezonie wraca do szkoły muzycznej w odcinku 46. To kulturalny i sprawiedliwy chłopak, umie bronić swoich racji. Wbrew sobie, zakochuje się w Ludmile. Zamierza zrobić wszystko, aby dziewczyna zrzuciła z siebie maskę złośnicy. *'Luca Cauviglia' (Simone Lijoi) – brat Franceski, właściciel sąsiadującej ze szkołą muzyczną restauracji Restó Bar, gdzie uczniowie z reguły spędzają wolny czas. Silna osobowość oraz imponujący wzrost sprawiają, że uchodzi za osobę bardzo wybuchową, ale z czasem ludzie dostrzegają w nim naprawdę porządnego gościa. Luca jest bardzo ambitny i zdaje sobie sprawę, że może wykorzystać talent uczniów szkoły muzycznej, by przyciągnąć klientów. Zamienia swój lokal w Restó Band, gdzie zamierza organizować koncerty na żywo oraz, w miarę możliwości, śpiewać własne piosenki. Luca, niezależnie od prowadzenia rodzinnego interesu, chciałby bowiem zostać artystą, tak jak jego siostra. *'Broduey' (Samuel Nascimento) – uczeń szkoły muzycznej, pochodzi z São Paulo. Camila jest w nim zakochana i zrobi wszystko, by zdobyć jego miłość. *'Jade LaFontaine' (Florencia Benítez) – narzeczona Germána. Jade pochodzi z zamożnej rodziny. Urodziła się bogata, lecz pewnego dnia traci swoją fortunę i, chcąc zachować poprzedni styl życia, postanawia poślubić Germána. Jade nie lubi Violetty, ponieważ musi z nią rywalizować o zainteresowanie Germána. *'Matías LaFontaine' (Joaquín Berthold) – brat Jade. Manipuluje nią, by zdobyć fortunę Germána, ale bardzo kocha siostrę. *'Ramallo' (Alfredo Allende) – prawa ręka Germána, jego powiernik i menadżer. Bardzo ceni swoją przestrzeń osobistą. Dobry przyjaciel Violetty. Jest zakochany w Oldze. *'Olga Patricia Peńa' (Mirta Wons) – zabawna, rozmowna, spontaniczna i towarzyska. Jest szaleńczo zakochana w Ramallo i chce go poślubić. *'Pablo Galindo' (Ezequiel Rodríguez) – dyrektor szkoły muzycznej. Najlepszy przyjaciel Angie *'Gregorio' (Rodrigo Pedreira) – nauczyciel tańca w szkole muzycznej. Najmniej lubiany nauczyciel. Później okazuje się, że jest ojcem Diego. *'Roberto Benvenuto „Beto”' (Pablo Sultani) – dziwaczny i nieprzewidywalny, a równocześnie miły i wrażliwy. Często daje odpowiedzi, które tylko on rozumie. Zanim Violetta zaczęła uczęszczać do szkoły muzycznej dawał jej indywidualne lekcje gry na fortepianie. Jego asystentem był Tomás. *'Antonio Fernández Vallejo'(Alberto Fernández de Rosa) – właściciel szkoły muzycznej, wujek Jackie thumb|z-z-zacofani:(:(:(:(:( thumb|center|335 px Logo violetta.png 255px-Violetta disney channel iphone 640x960.jpg|Viola 278px-Violetta disney channel iphone leon 640x960.jpg|Leon 366px-Violetta disney channel iphone tomas 640x960.jpg|Tomas fran 2.jpg|Fran 1653634 618584938190953 574914472 n.jpg|Cami Violetta-maxi-280x185.jpg|Maxi Federico.png|Federico Quien-es-la-mejor-ludmila-o-violetta-251923.jpg|Ludmi Lena-ludmila-violetta-o-naty-258020.jpg|Naty Broduey.png|Broduey Quien-se-queda-con-violetta-al-final-leon-tomas-brodweyna-238989.jpg|Napo Violetta disney channel personajes Andres 0901.jpg|Andres VIOLETTA sezon drugi bohaterowie pierwszoplanowi *'Violetta Castillo'(Martina Stoessel)- Violetta to bardzo utalentowana nastolatka, wychowująca się pod okiem surowego i nadopiekuńczego ojca, który ukrywa przed nią wszelkie informacje o jej zmarłej matce. Violetta powraca do rodzinnego Buenos Aires w Argentynie, gdzie poznaje swoją guwernantkę Angie, która tak na prawdę jest jej ciotką, chcącą wyjawić jej całą prawdę o jej matce. *'León Verdas' (Jorge Blanco) – pochodzi z bogatej rodziny. León jest uczniem szkoły muzycznej i posiada wielki potencjał. Początkowo zamierzał zdobyć serce Violetty, tylko po to, by odegrać się na Tomásie, który podobał się jego dziewczynie, Ludmile. Później się w niej zakochał. W późniejszym czasie staje się rozdarty pomiędzy muzyką a motocrossem, ostatecznie jednak wybiera muzykę. *'Francesca Cauviglia' (Lodovica Comello) – jest bystrą i bardzo koleżeńską dziewczyną. Wie, że nauka w szkole muzycznej kosztuje jej rodzinę wiele wyrzeczeń. Urodziła się we Włoszech, podobnie jak jej brat, Luca. Francesca była zakochana w Tomásie i na początku nieco zazdrosna o Violettę. W szkole Francesca kumplowała się z Camilą i Maxim. *'Camila Torres' (Candelaria Molfese) – zabawna, wesoła i ma bardzo silne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Walczy o swoje przekonania i zdolna jest zrobić wszystko dla swoich znajomych. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Maxi i Francesca. Camila marzy o karierze piosenkarki. *'Maxi Ponte' (Facundo Gambandé) – najlepszy tancerz w szkole muzycznej, specjalizuje się w tańcu ulicznym. Jest zabawny, pomysłowy, bystry i pełen ambitnych planów na przyszłość. Wie, że jego życie będzie związane z muzyką. Gra na keyboardzie i syntezatorze. Tworzy też basowe podkłady na swoim komputerze i marzy, by pewnego dnia wydać własną płytę. Łatwo się zakochuje, ale nie ma zbyt wiele szczęścia do dziewczyn, więc często wpada w tarapaty, próbując przekonać do siebie swoją wybrankę. *'Natalia „Naty”' (Alba Rico Navarro) – jest prawą ręką Ludmiły, choć czasem pełni bardziej rolę dziewczyny na posyłki. Jest ładna, ale nie olśniewająca. Pasją jej życia jest moda. Naty jest doskonałą tancerką i piosenkarką, ale Ludmiła nie pozwala jej zabłysnąć tak, jak na to zasługuje. *'Ludmiła Ferro' (Mercedes Lambre) – jest odlotową, efektowną uczennicą szkoły muzycznej. Stara się być divą, ale jednocześnie jest arogancką kłamczuchą oraz manipulantką. Ma obsesję na punkcie swojego wizerunku i pragnie bez przerwy znajdować się w centrum zainteresowania. Zawsze sięga po to, czego chce. Jak każdy czarny charakter, ma swojego poplecznika: Natalię. *'Diego Hernandez' (Diego Dominguez) – pochodzi z Hiszpanii, a w dniu przyjazdu jest olśniony talentem i pięknem Violetty. Z jego arogancją i sposobem „złego faceta”, nie da się pokonać. Jest przyjacielem Ludmiły, z którą przyjaźni się tak naprawdę od dziecka. *'Ángeles „Angie”' Carrara (Clara Alonso) – żywiołowa, rozrywkowa, charyzmatyczna, kochająca muzykę i sztukę. Jest siostrą zmarłej żony Germána. Po śmierci swojej siostry Angie bezskutecznie próbowała skontaktować się siostrzenicą, więc gdy ta wróciła do Buenos Aires, udała, że jest jej nową guwernantką tylko po to, aby móc być blisko niej. Angie jest też nauczycielką śpiewu i w tajemnicy przed Germánem odkryła przed Violettą jej wokalny talent. Zrobi wszystko, by chronić i dbać o swoją siostrzenicę. *'Germán Castillo' (Diego Ramos) – ojciec Violetty. Genialny inżynier, właściciel międzynarodowej przedsiębiorstwa budowlanego. Jest inteligentny i surowy. Po śmierci żony stał się nadopiekuńczy wobec Violetty, ale pod płaszczykiem stanowczości skrywa naprawdę wielkie serce. Starając się to ukryć, tak naprawdę zakochany jest w swojej szwagierce – Angie. bohaterowie drugoplanowi *'Andrés Calixto' (Nicolás Garnier) – najlepszy przyjaciel Leóna. Jest odrobinę niezdarny i roztrzepany, a także niezwykle asertywny. Czasem trzeba mu coś dwa razy powtórzyć, ale i tak jest bardzo pewny siebie. *'Federico' (Ruggero Pasquarelli) – zwycięzca szkolnego konkursu, w drugim sezonie wraca do szkoły muzycznej w odcinku 46. To kulturalny i sprawiedliwy chłopak, umie bronić swoich racji. Wbrew sobie, zakochuje się w Ludmile. Zamierza zrobić wszystko, aby dziewczyna zrzuciła z siebie maskę złośnicy. *'Marco' Tavelli (Xabiani Ponce De Leon) – pochodzi z Meksyku. Jest przyjacielem Diego oraz świetnym gitarzystą. *'Lara' (Valeria Baroni) – niezależna, silna dziewczyna, a jednocześnie piękna i wrażliwa. Pracuje przy motorach, tak też poznaje Leóna. *'Broduey' (Samuel Nascimento) – uczeń szkoły muzycznej, pochodzi z São Paulo. Camila jest w nim zakochana i zrobi wszystko, by zdobyć jego miłość. *'Luca Cauviglia' (Simone Lijoi) – brat Franceski, właściciel sąsiadującej ze szkołą muzyczną restauracji Restó Bar, gdzie uczniowie z reguły spędzają wolny czas. Silna osobowość oraz imponujący wzrost sprawiają, że uchodzi za osobę bardzo wybuchową, ale z czasem ludzie dostrzegają w nim naprawdę porządnego gościa. Luca jest bardzo ambitny i zdaje sobie sprawę, że może wykorzystać talent uczniów szkoły muzycznej, by przyciągnąć klientów. Zamienia swój lokal w Restó Band, gdzie zamierza organizować koncerty na żywo oraz, w miarę możliwości, śpiewać własne piosenki. Luca, niezależnie od prowadzenia rodzinnego interesu, chciałby bowiem zostać artystą, tak jak jego siostra. *'Jade LaFontaine' (Florencia Benítez) – narzeczona Germána. Jade pochodzi z zamożnej rodziny. Urodziła się bogata, lecz pewnego dnia traci swoją fortunę i, chcąc zachować poprzedni styl życia, postanawia poślubić Germána. Jade nie lubi Violetty, ponieważ musi z nią rywalizować o zainteresowanie Germána. *'Matías LaFontaine' (Joaquín Berthold) – brat Jade. Manipuluje nią, by zdobyć fortunę Germána, ale bardzo kocha siostrę. Esmeralda di Pietro (Carla Pandolfi) – została wynajęta przez Jade i Matíasa, aby zniszczyć związek Angie i Gèrmana. *'Ramallo' (Alfredo Allende) – prawa ręka Germána, jego powiernik i menadżer. Bardzo ceni swoją przestrzeń osobistą. Dobry przyjaciel Violetty. Jest zakochany w Oldze. *'Olga Patricia Peńa' (Mirta Wons) – zabawna, rozmowna, spontaniczna i towarzyska. Jest szaleńczo zakochana w Ramallo i chce go poślubić. *'Pablo Galindo' (Ezequiel Rodríguez) – dyrektor szkoły muzycznej. Najlepszy przyjaciel Angie *'Gregorio' (Rodrigo Pedreira) – nauczyciel tańca w szkole muzycznej. Najmniej lubiany nauczyciel. Później okazuje się, że jest ojcem Diego. *'Roberto Benvenuto „Beto”' (Pablo Sultani) – dziwaczny i nieprzewidywalny, a równocześnie miły i wrażliwy. Często daje odpowiedzi, które tylko on rozumie. Zanim Violetta zaczęła uczęszczać do szkoły muzycznej dawał jej indywidualne lekcje gry na fortepianie. Jego asystentem był Tomás. *'Jacqueline „Jackie” Saenz' (Valentina Frione) – siostrzenica Antonia, kocha się w Pablo, nie lubi Angie. *'Antonio Fernández Vallejo'(Alberto Fernández de Rosa) – właściciel szkoły muzycznej, wujek Jackie thumb|z-z-zacofani:(:(:(:(:( thumb|center|335 px Logo violetta.png Emea music editorial violetta 01.jpg|Viola Violetta2 Leon.jpg|Leon 1001286 619513744764739 912273069 n.jpg|Cami 4zjua8XvWw8.jpg|Fran Mercedes Lambre tumblr mrsfkhe6wA1sqg594o1 500.jpg|Ludmi Lena-ludmila-violetta-o-naty-258020.jpg|Naty Marco.png|Marco 106768-Diego 1034.jpg|Diego Broduey.png|Broduey emea_vio_cc_char_andres_0.png|Andres lara-1376609015153_956x500.jpg|Lara facundo-gambande-499460.jpg|Maxi 8b2a2421001ba6f051d19f7c.jpg|Federico